


The only girl I’ve ever loved

by hiJaq



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place sometime during s01e33 - Laura playing back the tape when she was possessed by the Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only girl I’ve ever loved

“Do you think I’m ever going to understand why you fed the only girl I’ve ever loved to an-an abomination?”

“The only girl I’ve ever loved.”

“The only girl.”

“I’ve ever loved.”

“Loved.”

Laura played this scene on loop, pausing, rewinding, and pressing play while Perry mercifully busied herself sharpening a stake. It shouldn’t matter in light of everything that’s going on. She knows that. It shouldn’t matter at all that Carmilla, for sure, documented on video, does not love her. But every time she replayed the scene it felt like a fist squeezing her heart, like cotton in her throat, like grieving.

Yet she hit rewind again and again until all the words lost their meaning. Finally Perry came over and rested a hand on Laura’s shoulder. Instead of pressing rewind this time, Laura set the video up so that when Carmilla came home all she had to do was press play. And then she waited.


End file.
